


An Ill Twist of Fate

by Zeldafanfreak



Series: The Untold Tales of Hyrule's Forgotten Past [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Mustn't judge what you dont understand, i aint sure when i'll update, tags will update when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldafanfreak/pseuds/Zeldafanfreak
Summary: There  is  a  legend  in  the  land  of  Hyrule,  a  legend  of  a  Hero and  a  Princess,  an  endless  battle  of  good  and  evil.  But  how did  the  Demon  King  come  to  be?  Was  it  jealousy,  anger?  This is  the  tale  of  two  warriors,  who  sought  to  make  the  best  of their  tribe  and  bring  their people  to  glory.  This  is  the  story  of the  Prince  of  thieves,  and  his  name  . . . Ganondorf.
Relationships: Ganon/OC, ganon/original character
Series: The Untold Tales of Hyrule's Forgotten Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183568
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A boy hunkered down beside a wall, desperately trying to hide from the insults and cruel remarks. Other children made a circle around him, taunting him. He looked up indignantly and said “Is this how you will treat your king someday?”

“King?!” A girl with strawberry hair scoffed. “You will never even make it past the first Trial!” The rest of the children, all girls with pink hair, started laughing as well. They froze in mid screech when a cold voice echoed through the alley.

“We aren’t talking about you, now are we, Dalia? He will rise above all challenges that come before him, and he will be the best King the Gerudo Tribe has ever seen! Now run off before someone gets hurt.” She added that last part with a glint in her eyes. Dalia and the other girls ran off, whistling some sort of lover’s tune.

“Hmph, cowards.” Muttered the brunette, so different from the other girls’. She extended a calloused hand to the boy. “Ya know, if you let them insult you like that, they’ll think they’re better or some shit like that.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that they remind me of my step-mothers, and they’re scary.” He took her hand and she pulled him up. Then he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, by the way, Amandi.”

Amandi smiled and snickered at him, “Anytime, shortie.” He puffed his chest indignantly and glared murderously at the three-inch difference between them. “I’ll be taller than you someday, just wait!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” The boy rolled his eyes good naturedly and turned to walk away when Amandi punched him in the arm, far harder than she had any good reason too, and yelled “Tag, you’re it, Ganny!” Before cackling and running off. 

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Ganondorf laughed and started chasing after her.

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Ganon, now 17 years old, was dealing with the most boring speech of all time from his surrogate mothers, Kotake and Koume. They kept ranting about darkness and how hate ‘is the path,’ whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. As if he were paying attention, he sat with his back against a wall, his fist tucked underneath his chin, wondering what it was like outside of the massive wall that kept intruders out.

“Gaaaannnny!” 

Ganondorf perked up when he heard the familiar voice echo through the stone walls. He jumped to his feet, avoiding the icy and fiery glares sent his way. Grabbing his trident and scimitar on his way out, cheerfully yelling “training time, gotta go!” Twin shrieks followed him on his way through an arch, screeching “Do not irk our teachings!” In perfect sync. Ganon flinched and rubbed his ear, ignoring them for now.

As he stepped out of the dark halls and into the sunlight, he saw Amandi leaning against the limestone behind her.

There was not a cloud in the sky. He could hear the laughter and chatter from the marketplace, as a warm wind brushed his red hair back from his face. Amandi’s her green eyes glowed with mirth while some strands of her hair came free of its trademark bun, flowing around her face. Her blue shirt with her family's’ green insignia on the front came up around her belly, showing off her abs. Her tan skin was free of any blemish, except the couple freckles on her cheeks. She had a playful smirk dancing on her lips, making her even more beautiful, thought Ganon.

“Bad disciplinary lesson?” She asked sarcastically, her smirk growing into a full smile when he glared at her.

“Ha ha ha ha.” He said flatly, though a hint of a smile played at his lips. “You are truly the most funny person I have ever met.” 

“C’mon, let’s go.” She laughed and took his hand and dragged him over to the training arena.

============

“Be alert! I could have slipped my sword right through your pathetic excuse of defense and you would be bleeding out on the ground now!” 

Ganon raised his shield to block a fiendishly hard blow aimed towards his side, wincing as his teeth rattled with the force of it. Afoari, the Gerudo War General, swung her two-handed golden claymore with such speed it was a blur. Ganon ducked under the shiny death weapon, and jabbed forward with his trident, towards her throat. She leapt backwards with the grace of the lynx who prowled in the night. With ease she spun the claymore above her head and down in a downwards stroke which had the strength to lop a sand seal in half cleanly. Ganon sidestepped it and directed his trident towards the General’s exposed side. She pulled the blade towards her and turned it, catching the three-pronged spear and halting it in its tracks. 

Ganon had time to think ‘oh shit’ before Afoari twisted the claymore more, effectively ripping it out of Ganon’s hands. He jumped back, unarmed, with his weapon lying to the side where she had tossed it. “Come, vehvi, prove your worth,” she taunted. The sword was raised and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Ganon felt sweat gather on his forehead, adding to the droplets dribbling down his neck.  
Think, think! Ganon thought furiously, berating himself for allowing himself to be disarmed. She is right arm dominant, meaning she’ll swing from her right. In a diagonal slice, she’ll have covered most of her defenses. But there is the slightest opening the moment she needs to raise it up. Dammit, she’s playing with me. Whatever, it’ll be her downfall. I’m fast, and if I can just-

Afoari took a step towards him, her face schooled in an unreadable mask. He took a step back, his foot slipping underneath the loose sand. He paused. Sand. An idea took place in his mind and began to unfold. I’ll need to get in close quickly though, since her weapon has a long reach. 

Without a second thought, he darted in and watched as she raised the blade, reminding him of a cobra about to strike. Ganon reached down and grabbed a handful of sand from the arena, throwing his hand back and to the side, then forward. It was finely ground from the generations of being crunched by hard soles and was basically a soft powder at this point, nothing like the hard grit found throughout the rest of the desert. 

The sand formed into a golden cloud, and Afoari let out a low grunt as she was blinded. Ganon jerked his arm toward his trident, lying on the ground next to the general’s feet. Sliding his right hand forward till it was close to the point and his left hand back down the shaft of the weapon, he spun in close to his mentor who was temporarily blinded and jammed it at the throat, the sharp prongs pressing against the soft flesh. She immediately froze. 

“I yield.” She rasped, choked by the mini sandstorm that Ganon had sent her way. He grinned in victory and jammed the butt of his trident into the sand. Afoari set the tip of her claymore on the ground in front of her, holding it steady with one hand, the other pulling out a handkerchief, seemingly out of nowhere, and wiped her eyes. 

After blinking a couple of times, her eyes focused on him. She gave him a proud smile and Ganon felt his heart swell with pride. “You did well. Good job in making use of your surroundings, that will bode you well on your battles ahead.” 

He heard a whistle and a slow clap from underneath the shade of the wall, protecting them from the afternoon sun. Amandi stepped out, still clapping. “And he has finally defeated the old hag. Long live the king.” 

“Watch it, vehvi, or you will be here before dawn training.” The general said threateningly, though fondly. She had been mentoring the duo since they were eight sun cycles old. She regarded them as her own, though she would never admit to such. And they were the only ones who got away with calling her ‘old hag,’ and ‘vaba.’ One of the other apprentices had tried that once, the other candidate for earning the Scimitars of Fate, and had been gone the next two days. She returned from the desert exhausted and dirty, and had asked to leave the very same day. Of course Amandi still had to earn the blades, not just anyone can handle the blades of fate, nobody could just win by default.  
Ganon strutted over to Amandi, breathing heavily but smiling triumphantly. There was a little smudge of dirt on his cheek that Amandi gently wiped away with her thumb. Ganon rubbed the back of his head, a flush starting to creep up his neck. Then Afoari stalked over and put a massive hand on both of their shoulders, smiling proudly at them. No words were exchanged after that, all that was needed to be said was said with a look. The general excused herself, saying she had a meeting with the chief. They bid their goodbyes and the two walked away from the arena together in a comfortable silence. 

“Are you prepared?” Asked Amandi quietly. Normally he would play innocent and ask what, but this was not that situation. His heart pounded harder in fear and anxiety, thinking of the Trials ahead. 

In three days time, he, as the only male born into the Gerudo Tribe in a century, as prophesied, he would complete a series of trials to earn the right to lead his people. The current chief of that time would announce a successor, whom they deemed fit to lead the tribe. Oftentimes this was a hereditary matter, but they often found those with worthy souls to bear the burden. And since he was a simple voe, he would later fight even harder to be King. The Trials were created ages ago, and they consisted of four challenges. 

He was to seek four sacred crystals from the ends of Hyrule and bring them back to the tribe as a token of his worth. First was an aquamarine gemstone, said to be held in the Zora’s stronghold in Lake Hylia. He must earn the Queen’s good faith and be gifted the precious talisman. Then he was to travel directly from the famous Bridge of Hylia to the west. There stood the sulfurous volcano, Death Mountain. He was to beat the mighty Gorons there in a battle of strength. It would be difficult to even get to the mountain because of the huge canyon in the earth that even the Gorons had trouble with. Vulcan Chasm. Then the warrior would head North, past the silent assassins, who called themselves the Skeikah, to the range of snowy peaks that were a killer themselves. The below zero temperatures made it so no one could ever hope to live there. Through Pitfall Ravine and to the mountains where he would venture into the snowy unknown, relying on the old texts as to where the diamond was. This was to be his ultimate test of endurance. From there he was to go south, across a huge field and past the Hylian Encampment. To Spirit Woods, to the ancient grove where an age old being was said to reside and present him with an emerald.  
Then Ganon would bring back the ruby, aquamarine, diamond, and emerald gems to the Gerudo where he would be proved worthy to be King, and would be crowned that very day.  
Sometimes the warrior in the legends never returned. He would be tried and tested in every way, and he couldn’t die. He couldn’t die, he thought fiercely.  
“Ganondorf?” Amandi questioned, stopping in the pathway. Her caramel skin was pulled into a concerned frown. Realizing that she was genuinely worried for him, he smiled softly and gently grabbed her hand. 

“Yes, I have worked with the best warriors of our tribe. I have practiced since I was a vehvi. And I’ve trained alongside you, and that’s got to count for something.” He laughed lightly and bumped his hip into hers. She smiled, and squeezed his hand before letting go. 

“I’m coming too. I said I would help you no matter what, and that’s a promise I intend to keep.” 

“I’m not sure if that’s allowed, but okay. Want to go shield surfing!?” He had more to say, but kept it in. “Besides, the Trials shouldn’t be too hard! Quick in and out. Easy!” They laughed and went to find their sand seals. But little did neither Ganondorf or Amandi realize of the evil that was stirring in Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look who's back! Sorry, non existant readers, I've been busy. I got Hyrule Warriors Age of Calamity the other day and have totally binged it! Anyway, here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy!

Ganondorf walked up to the palace, trepidation following him like a faithful hound. Amandi walked beside him, uncharacteristically silent. He strode up the grand stairway leading up to the massive double doors. Its shadow loomed long in the morning light. Gerudo guards lined the walkway like a vanguard.

He stopped in front of the doors, breathing in deep through his nose and slowly out his mouth. The brunette placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. He grinned back softly in gratitude before pushing the doors open with both hands.

Before him was the throne room, a large area with streams coming from the oasis running parallel to the red carpet walkway leading to the stone throne. Four pillars stood tall, encrusted with jewels and gems, shining in the dawn’s rays. On the left there was a small stairway leading to the Chief's chambers. To the right, the guards barracks. Long stips of cloth were woven between the rafters etched with the Gerudo symbol. 

Guards stood ever vigilant, on the path. Their golden helmets shining in the dawn’s light, the guardians of the town. Sitting elegantly upon the throne on the far end of the room, was Chief Tigem. Standing next to her was General Afoari, both hands folded neatly on her claymore. 

Chief Tigem was a well respected leader, having a successor ready, and having been in countless battles alongside Afoari. Tigem had hair the color of the inside of a hydromelon with silver streaks through it, even though she was only in her early thirties. She had a daughter, Netana, who was only five sun cycles old, and training to inherit the throne, in the event of anything . . . bad . . . happening to Ganon. She was a fair and just ruler. Alas, she was also very blunt and straightforward, she doesn’t mince words.

Walking up to the throne, Amandi and Ganon knelt before her. She watched the pair cooly before speaking in a monotone voice. “Rise.”

They were on their feet instantly. “Ganondorf Dragmire. You, as instructed by the traditions of our tribe, will embark on a quest that will deem you worthy of leading our tribe. You have been taught of your perilous journey since you were young. So I will not tell you more of what you already know. You will leave tomorrow at dawn, so be prepared for the trials you will face. That is all.”

Chief Tigem waved a hand through the air in dismissal, but Amandi took a step forward with her right hand placed respectfully over her heart, even though she was left hand dominant. 

“I have a request, Chief. If it would be alright for me to accompany Ganondorf in his journey. In the legends, the voe was allowed one person to come with him along his quest, and so, I would like to exercise my right to do that as well.” She stood still, eyes staring into the Chief’s, burning with determination. 

“No,” a creaky voice said. “I smell death in the wind.” Everyone glanced over in the corner, where an old vai sat, legs crossed, eyes closed, and hands in a meditative position. She was Ivesa, the seeress of the Gerudo whose opinion was only overruled by the Chief’s own. She had hollowed cheeks and sunken eyes, and hair that was nearly white, as she has been alive for several decades. Ivesa could see the different paths of life, using ancient energy that was said to be used by the ancients.

“Ivena?” Tigem questioned, curiosity lacing her tone. 

The Seeress stood up slowly and opened her milky white eyes. She took a small step forward, and squinted. “What do you see?” Asked the Chief. The entirety of the throne room waited with bated breath, even the wind died down. 

“I see two paths. One of darkness and one of light, life and death, victory and defeat. I see in the path of darkness, anger, suffering, an ancient evil, and darkness centuries from now. But, in the path of light, I see a reign like no other, peace, prosperity, and happiness. One single event decides these fates, but the future is cloudy, and my eyes cannot discern it. But the vehvi should not leave these walls, for we do not know what may happen.” And with that note, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. 

The chamber was silent, thinking about this new information. Finally, Chief Tigem cleared her throat, and looked at Amandi dead in the eye and said “Permission denied.”

Amandi seethed in anger, and Ganon reached out a hand to placate her, but she swatted it away. She stood up straight, any deference or respect she had once had in her bowed position gone. She was openly protesting against the Chief’s decisions, which, Ganon had to admit, meant she had nerves of steel. Amandi said in a loud, clear voice, “I find this choice foolish.” 

Tigem’s eyes flashed with annoyance before returning to their cool, blue stare. “And why is that?” She asked, voice as cold and hard as ice.

“You heard Ivesa! There was a future full of happiness, and life! We were ruled by a fair and just ruler, him.” She said forcefully, pointing back at Ganon. Tigem opened her mouth, but Amandi cut in before she could get a word out. “Yes, there was a future of darkness and death, but what if that happens if I don’t go. How can we risk the safety and happiness of our children, and our children’s children, for the chance of what mighthappen!? I say we don’t have the right! So please,” the brunette said, her voice lowering from her yell. “Let me accompany Ganondorf on his journey and let me help secure that future.”

The Chief looked like she was debating it, which brought hope to Ganon. As much as he’d deny it, he did not wish to be alone on his quest. To be able to have his best friend from childhood with him to be there and to watch his back, would bring him huge relief. But he could not forget the words the Seer had spoken, which would probably be him dying and bringing a dark time for his people, just the thought was nearly unbearable. But what if Amandi was right? 

His mind was in chaos, running through the various scenarios that could happen in the next couple seconds, to where his tribe would be years from now. 

The whole palace seemed silent as the people considered her words. Whispers flew about, and murmurs filled the quiet after a couple seconds. Debating. Chief Tigem’s voice echoed through the stone walls, and the voices cut off abruptly.

“Ivena?”

Everyone looked over to the hag, whose head was lowered in thought, considering the words of the young vai. Her head then snapped up, her eyes still closed. Ivena spoke softly, so that everyone had to strain to hear her. 

“The vehvi may be right. We have no reason to believe that her staying here would deter the coming darkness. And we have no right to even think about putting our descendants' futures at risk. Who are we to deny this right every one of the boy’s predecessors had?” The hag looked at the Chief, who sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. Amandi breathed a sigh of relief next to him.

Ganon considered his choices. If he were to say no, the future might be saved, or doomed. Either way, Amandi would hate him forever, which is something he wasn’t sure he could live with. She would throw the guilt on herself. But if she were to get harmed or, dare he think of it, killed, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. But on the other hand, his (their) children would have a happy life with him as king, and hopefully, a chief at his side. Like she said, how could he put the Gerudo peoples descendants and their future on the line?“The only question left though,” the Chief spoke, fixing Ganon with her malicious stare. “Is, do you, Ganondorf Dragmire, wish to allow Amandi Sunblazer to accompany you on your perilous quest?”

Ganon considered Mentally weighing his options, he sighed and spoke in a clear unwavering voice.

“I accept.”

The Chief looked at Amandi. “Do you swear on your swords that you protect Ganondorf and this future, with your life and honor?”

The brunette knelt down on one knee and unsheathed both her blades, holding them in front of her in an X. “I swear on my life and honor.” She monotoned. 

“Then leave, Ganondorf and Amandi, to prepare for your journey. You leave at dawn.”

Standing up, she joined him as they stalked out the door and into the sunlight. Glancing over at his friend, he noticed that she was pale and shaking, with her lips pursed together tightly. Making sure that the coast was clear, he pulled her gently in an alley, where she let out a stuttering breath and slumped against Ganon, who held her close.  
“Well, shit.” She muttered, leaning into Ganon’s arms. Staying silent, the voe just gently rubbed circles on her back.

After a couple minutes, she pulled back and smiled shakily at him. He gave her a huge grin and rumbled a quiet “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, Ganny.” She laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Now, how about we get ready for our noble quest before you lose your nerve, Ganny.” She smiled in excitement and happiness, pushing Ganon to move faster. “It’ll be our first time out of the walls!” She cried out in excitement, growling when he slowed down. He leaned back against her, which she struggled against for a whole of ten seconds before she decided she’d had enough. The brunette removed her hands from his back and slipped nimbley out of the way to avoid collision. The voe gasped, his snickers turning into an offended noise when the lack of pressure on his back made him fall on his butt, with Amandi cackling above him.

“Let’s go!” He hurriedly got up and chased after her. They chased after each other laughing until they had to go their separate ways. The brunette went to her mother’s place, which was next to the Guards Barracks because her mother happened to be Captain, while Ganondorf went to a more secluded part of town, where his surrogate mothers lived.

Kotake and Koume were odd, as they acted like they promoted hate and death, which was rather annoying for the voe. He found his twin mothers making some foul smelling brewery in the kitchen, if it could be called that. It was dark, like the rest of the house, and had a constant stench to it, no matter how much he cleaned. Various cauldrons and jars filled with herbs and monster parts lay scattered across the floor and tables. The whole entire house looked and smelled like a cave, except for the redhead’s room that is. As he had some dignity, he thought sourly.

His room was small, just big enough for 4 Gerudo to stand shoulder to shoulder, both across and to the side. His cot occupied most of the tiny space, but he didn’t really care. He didn’t have any personal items, except his whetstone and other murdery death weapons lying around the room. 

He would occasionally make necklaces and earrings under the tutelage of the jeweler, Jewel. Ironic, he knows, but she used an alias most of the time because she was embarrassed. The only reason he knew was because her pupil told him. He has made a total of one necklace and 4 earrings, all of which he had made for Amandi out of precious gems he’d found. Though he wouldn’t admit it, it made his neck flush slightly whenever he saw his friend wear the pretty prettys he’d made for her 3 years ago.

Since Ganon’s step mothers weren’t the best, he usually just sparred with Amandi and trained with Afoari, who was more of a mother than Kotake or Koume could ever be. Though he’d die before he would let the General know. 

Heading to the kitchen, or the rat’s den as the caramel eyed boy liked to call it, to see if he could scrounge up anything he could take. After a few minutes of searching and a sigh of disappointment, he submitted himself to having to go to the market to buy some supplies. Again. As Ganon walked towards the archway with his pouch in his hand, he heard a cackle behind him.

“Boy, where do you think you are going?” A voice rasped. Turning around with an impatient huff, he snarked “to get some supplies because there is nothing but shit and mold here.” 

Standing there condescendingly, was Kotake. Her frigid hair was steaming in the afternoon heat and she looked absolutely livid. She had a long hooked nose, and a strangely green pallor to her skin. She was very short.

“Watch your tongue, boy. I feed your ungrateful ass when I could've let you starve.” 

“How long do I have to keep telling you that that is not an insult, hag?” Ganon rolled his eyes. It's almost as if his step mothers wanted him to hate the world. He ignored Kotake’s screeching and turned around, only to run into his other mother. Koume, with her long fiery hair that was actually fiery, was the exact opposite and same of her sister. Same personality, looked exactly alike, except fire. 

Koume opened her mouth to yell at him, and probably preach about hate and power or some old crap like that, but Ganon knew how to get his surrogate mothers off his back fortunately. “I’m going to go to the training yard to destroy some dummies before I get my food.” He said with a completely straight face.

They both quieted and he walked past Koume, but not before he heard a “Good, good.” (A/N Anyone who gets that reference, I respect you.) 

With one final massive eye roll, he strode to the market and got his supplies. After several wishes of good luck and blessings, he made his way back home and snuck into his room, packing his bags. He added his whetstone to his pack, along with his bread and dried meat and fruit he bought for a little too much at the marketplace. 

The moon was rising by the time he was finished, and he felt tired from the stressful debate in the morning, to packing, and to snarking at his surrogate mothers, which he normally wouldn’t do, but the voe was short on patience. As he lay down on his creaky cot, he closed his eyes and dreamt of the smell of death on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Have a great day!


End file.
